deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula vs. Cinder Fall
Azula_vs._Cinder_Fall.png|Strunton 1815740PKgfSUi0.png|TheDigger1 Azula vs. Cinder Fall is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. And Adopted By TOSHIKI OVERLORD Description Avatar vs RWBY! Which fire-manipulating, cunning, ruthless villainess will burn the other? Interlude (Cues Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: Fire in different cultures represents honor, passion and spirit. Boomstick: Also to discover how hota woman is asour participants. Wiz: Azula, the princess of the fire nation. Boomstick: And Cinder Fall, The Maiden. He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: ANd it's our jod to analyze weapons, skills and armor to see who would win..... a Death Battle. Azula (Cues Fire Nation-Theme) Wiz: The Fire Nation is the most powerful nation in the Avatar universe. Having the strongest army and being the only industrialized nation. Boomstick: So they had the great idea of invading the other nations by starting a 100-year war. Great plan. Wiz: Well, the Fire Nation was ready for that, counting on the best warriors. (Cues Azula Theme) Wiz: Among them the youngest daughter of the lord of the fire, Ozai. Azula Boomstick: A hot bitch! I'm serious Wiz: (Sighs)...... Azula was born a prodigy in the control fire. That made her father Ozai pay more attention to her than to Zuko. Boomstick: But Zuko came to have more attention from his mother than Azula Wiz: That affected Azula. She felt her mother being rejected, that made her feel pressure to be Ozai's perfect daughter. Arriving do any thing to make that this proud of it. Boomstick: Thus when Avatar finally appeared. Ozai wanted to see him dead and that Zuko failure his daughter got the opportunity that was waiting for. Wiz: Azula recruited her best friends, May and Ty Lee to form the elite of Azula team. Boomstick: Were a great pain from head to Aang and his companions. In large part for being a clever dog, also because they have access to control fire. We will not exist a more obvious name? Wiz: Ignore that detail, Boomstick. How indicates its name, the fire control is the ability of controlling the fire. It azula as Prodigy in the fire control has one greater handling ever seen in his time. (Cues Agni Kai) Wiz: Apart from the management common. Azula could boost your body with the flames, as well as convert them in spades. Condense the flames allowing cut objects, not to mention that also used defensively. Boomstick: Also a few flares more easily than other masters of fire and extremely powerful. And sometimes with a finger. Damn! Wiz: Azula in addition controls the blue fire, the hottest fire of all. Boomstick:Not as hot as she obviously. But Azula does not only depend on its fire control. It also proved to be a good fighter hand-to-hand not to mention incredibly intelligent. I think I'm in love. Wiz: With all of this is no surprise that Azula is someone feared for any rival to the fire nation. Feats * First Character in Controlling the Lightning Element * Defeated avatar Aang and almost destroyed the avatar cycle by causing mortal injuries * She was the queen of the Earth nation * Had a duel with Zuko in a stalemate * Defeated three Kyoshi warriors * He stayed with Aang, Zuko and Toph despite being at a disadvantage Cinder (Cues Sacrifice) (Cues I'm The One) (Cues When It Falls) Death Battle (Cues Azula Theme) (Cues A Soul Can't Be Cut) (Cues Batman vs Superman- Doomsday Battle) (Cues Guilty Gear Revelator- Raven Theme) Conclusion (Cues ???) Category:Fire Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Strunton Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles